Anything Goes
by gargz
Summary: Rachel wants to take her relationship with Finn to the next level, but she has some concerns and seeks help from an unlikely person. Finchel


Rachel watched as Santana helped Brittany pack up her knapsack with the proper books. Santana was explaining to Brittany exactly what was do for each subject as Brittany took notes on a pad of colorful sticky's. Despite never having anything in common with Santana, Rachel found herself smiling at how protective Santana was towards Brittany.

Inhaling a deep breath Rachel made her way toward the two cheerio's. She cleared her throat ready to express her reason for approaching the two girls, but Santana seemed to have sensed her coming and beat her to it. "What do you want Hobbit?" Santana said not even bothering to lift her head in Rachel's direction.

Her insult caught Rachel by surprise, but she quickly recovered, "I would like to speak to you please," She moved so that she was in Santana's eye line. The Cheerio ignored her and continued to pack her and Brittany's bag.

"Why would I ever help you with anything, Yentil?" The insult barely landed when Brittany nudged Santana's arm, mouthing for her to be nice. She huffed and turned her body to face Rachel. "Alright, what can I help you with?" she was barely able to hold in her disdain for not only having to talk to Rachel, but to be nice to her.

Rachel hesitated looking up Santana, then at Brittany. "I would like to ask you something pertaining to a certain subject that I am not comfortable expressing publicly, unfortunately you're the one person that can help me." Rachel finished breathing out.

Santana stood their confused, "If you want me to help you, Berry you gots to be clearer cause I have no clue what you are talking about, and my interest in this conversation is diminishing rapidly, so spit it out." Santana said harshly, Rachel looked up at her clearly ready to forget this whole conversation and move on, but she needed answers and she needed help.

"I need to ask you some questions about a certain subject, involving a certain someone." It was still cryptic but she knew Santana would put two in two together. She watched as Santana's face went from annoyance, to realization when she figured it out. She looked over at Brittany and noticed that she was refusing to look her in the eyes. Rachel noticed the hurt that crossed over Brittany's face when she figured out what Rachel wanted to discuss with Santana, it was clearly about the night with Finn, two years ago.

Santana sighed and told Brittany to wait for her at the locker; she made it clear that the conversation wouldn't be long, and then they could go out and get ice cream. Brittany beamed at the idea of ice cream, but they both knew she was covering for the hurt she felt.

Rachel silently followed Santana into the now empty choir room. Spinning quickly on her heel Santana barked for Rachel to get on with the conversation.

"Well, I have decided that I am ready to take my relationship with Finn to the next level." Rachel said and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"So what's the big deal Berry? Put on something remotely sexy, and then jump him, he may be dumb but he's not an idiot he'll get the message. I don't know what the big deal is, it's just sex and it'll be over before you know it, trust me I know." Santana spit out, bored with the conversation.

"Yeah I know that's why we're standing here right now." Rachel spit back her calm resolve quickly disappearing at Santana's flip reply. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be standing here asking you of all people for help on how to sleep with my boyfriend, but unfortunately I am and you both ruined something I was actually looking forward to. Now all I can think about is, if I am going to be _good _compared to you." Rachel finished and could actually see the guilt on Santana's face.

"I'm sorry, okay? But I don't know what you want from me." Santana expressed. "It wasn't exactly my proudest moment, for the most part he just laid there and I had to do all the work." Rachel physically cringed at the imagery. "He kept his eyes closed the whole time and wouldn't let me kiss him, it wasn't exactly something to brag about." Santana finished, she looked at Rachel who was staring a whole in the floor, sniffling lightly.

They were both quiet for a moment, "What was your first time like?" she asked. Santana drew in a deep breath. "Well the first time that people know about, was with Puck. It was after some stupid party I was kind of wasted but not enough that I didn't know what was going to happen." Santana paused taking a minute before she continued.

"My first time was awkward, uncomfortable and it hurt and it didn't mean anything." She stopped to look at Rachel who was finally looking at her. "I know that people think I'm a slut because I've slept around, and it's true I have, but your first time _should_ mean something. So the first time I had sex, the_ real _first time, was awkward and uncomfortable but it meant everything to me, it was the best day of my life." It was unspoken who Santana was talking about; they both knew who she was referring to.

"You're lucky, Finn loves you and you love him, what happened with us meant nothing to either of us. Your first time is still going to be special if you just concentrate on the fact that you're taking the next step with the guy you love that loves you back." Santana finished, Rachel nodded her head wordlessly.

Nodded her head back Santana made her way toward the door but before she could leave Rachel's voice stopped her. "I think that it's really great that you and Brittany are in a relationship, she's good for you, and she makes you a better person." Santana looked stunned her mouth opening and closing in confusion.

"How'd you know?" She asked still confused. Rachel just laughed, "I know that everyone thinks I'm self centered, and I can be, but I'm used to being on my own, especially at school. I'm a good observer I see things that people usually miss. Like the way you tell Brittany to wait for you during lunch so she doesn't get lost in the cafeteria line, or how you whisper the meaning of a word in her ear when she doesn't understand it." Santana looked down blushing; clearly they weren't as subtle as she thought.

"I don't have to…" But she was cut off by Rachel shaking her head, "Don't worry I won't say a thing, your secret is safe, I promise." Santana nodded her head in understanding and then silently left the room.

Making her way down the hall she smiled when she saw that Brittany was waiting for her. "How'd it go?"Brittany asked, Santana just shrugged, "Fine." She stopped in front of Brittany and gently pulled her closer to her, Brittany looked quizzically at Santana.

She lifted her hand and gently cupped the taller blonde's cheek and slowly brought their lips together. The kiss was gently and not at all rushed. There was no tongue, this was just about expressing her love and holding the girl she loved close.

Slowly, when breathing became an issue, they separated, foreheads still pressed together. "You said that we weren't allowed to kiss at school, unless we are in our secret closet or the girl's locker room." Brittany said confused but happy at the same time.

"I know" Santana laughed softly, "I just wanted you to know that I love you, and someday soon I won't be afraid of what people think, of what this town thinks and I'll walk down these halls with your hand in mine." Brittany smiled brightly at Santana's words and whispered she loved her too. Silently they grabbed their bags and with pinkies intertwined walked down the empty hall.


End file.
